


Forest for the Trees

by Annarchy21



Series: Passion or Possession? [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Not Fluff, Obsession, depictions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annarchy21/pseuds/Annarchy21
Summary: After Vaggie’s redemption, Charlie feels lost and alone.But is she really?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Passion or Possession? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617358
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Forest for the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the Passion or Possession series. Let’s just say, Charlie may not be able to see the forest for the trees, and despite her current occupation, she doesn’t want to be saved.

Charlie knew exactly what she was getting into going in. She may be kind, but she was not naive. Alastor was a monster, and she knew that very well. Had listened and cried to his first broadcasts backs when tv had yet to make its way to Hell. He had killed and killed, and felt not a single ounce of regret, in fact, he enjoyed it. But after Vaggie had accended, he had been there. He had comforted her. He had been the one to put effort into her and make her feel confident. He had done more for helping her learn to put her foot down than anyone else. She loved Vaggie, but Vaggie had preferred to protect her, rather than encourage her to stand up for herself on her own. After Vaggie left, though, she had no one there to be a barrier. She felt lost and alone, and she felt like no one cared about her as a person anymore. 

That wasn’t true though. _He_ had listened. _He_ cared.  That was when it all started, really. He had showed her a side to him that he didn’t show to others. Made her feel  special . Of course she hated what he did in his spare time. She hated it, but she no longer wanted to change him. 

After their first date at a dance lounge that one of his friends owned, they had only gotten closer. She hadn’t meant for it all to happen, but he was just so gentle with her, and always asked after her well being. It was easy for her to brush off what she knew of his hobbies and his past. Until she was rather rudely reminded, that is. 

The first time he had killed someone and left the body for her to find, it had been a demon who had left bruises on her arm from how hard he grabbed her. She had been horrified when she saw the flayed skin of the sinner. The second time, it was a demoness who had left cuts on her cheek from slashing claws. She had felt sick when she found the corpse, claws ripped off her fingers, and each claw shoved deep into her throat, Charlie’s initials carved onto her cheeks. It took a few more instances exactly like them for sinners to get the message that she wasn’t to be messed with. Angel Dust liked to compare Alastor to a creature called a cat. He said that cats who love their humans will go out and hunt for them and then leave their kills on their humans doorstep or somewhere the human is likely to find it so that the human can appreciate them. Charlie found this somewhat amusing as well, and after Angel had told her, she felt a little less unease about it. If it happened naturally with other creatures, and was widely accepted, why couldn’t she learn to live with it? After that it got easier. No one dared touch her anymore unless she allowed it.

In the end, she would simply shrug it all off. Smile and say, “Thank you for caring,” and forget about all of it. 

One thing that surprised her the most in the beginning was that Alastor was sweet when he wanted to be. She swears it! When she felt sad or got cold, he would pull her into his arms and move them to the nearest couch or chair and she would cuddle up to him. When she was angry he would let her rage then soothe her with kisses and sweet nothings. When she was happy, he would sing and dance with her. Over time she had learned that he couldn’t stand to see her without a smile, so he always did his best to put one on her face. It warmed her heart and just seemed to reinforce in her mind that really, he may have his vices, but who doesn’t? Husk drinks until he drops, Angel fucks until he can’t walk, and Niffty cleans everything day in and day out. As long as the guests and her team were left untouched, who was she to try and take Alastor’s entertainment away? 

Another thing she learned early on was Alastor’s way of showing that he wanted attention was a little odd. He would literally shove the person she was talking to away from her and then pull her away for cuddles or time alone. He never did it when something important was being discussed, which is why she just accepted it after the first week or so of him doing it. She even found it hilarious after time, especially since Angel was the most common victim of Alastor’s attention seeking ways. 

Naturally, after about a year of dating, news had gotten to her parents. Her father was less than pleased, to say the least. 

“Nothing is healthy or okay about this, Charlie! He needs to go,” Her father had said, “you’ve changed,” he said. 

She **_hated_** him at that moment. Especially when Alastor had gotten upset. She had never seen Alastor so distressed, his static reaching a new height. 

In that moment, she snapped. How dare her father think that he can take away from her what he pleases, whenever he so chooses? First she was a disappointment because she was not cruel. Then because she wanted to help with the overpopulation in a more humane way. Now because he didn’t approve of her choice in significant other? 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She loves Alastor, and he may not say it, but he shows it! Her father be damned again!

She had placed a calming hand on Alastor’s chest, before fully confronting her father. After a short, heated argument, he had tried to physically rip her from Alastor’s side. 

She had fought back viciously, to the point they had had to do repairs on the Hotel’s lobby, before bodily throwing her father through the doors and told him never to return. 

Her father had been in a state of shock. Firstly she had actually stood up to him, and then she had kicked him out while all of Hell watched. 

She had felt a grin take her features over. No one would so openly mock her after that. And it was all thanks to the demon whose side she couldn’t picture leaving. 

She remembered Vaggie saying that Alastor couldn’t be redeemed. And Charlie believes her words, even to this day. She knows it to be true. 

But that also meant he wouldn’t leave. And at this point, well...

She didn’t want him to. 


End file.
